


Hurly Burly Party (What's Your Favorite Flavor?)

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Little did they know, they'd been assigned specifically for the same job; this is the beginning of how their story ended





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously stating the obvious, this is a Mr. & Mrs. Smith rip-off featuring Sho and Jun as assassin slash spy couple. :) This has been on my wip under the title smoochy sakumoto spies au movie! for the longest time and a certain exchange had me gone through this afresh to little avail. 
> 
> So, a simple one-shot for now even though this part could also serve as prologue of the complete work; it may take a month, six months, or even a year, who knows? Come what may, this is still a present. Happy birthday, J ♥!

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Sho ended the call and set his phone on the kitchen counter. He looked up to find Jun's eyes filled with a slight question, knowing what he was about to say even before he managed to said anything.

Jun turned stove and oven off, setting aside the plates he was holding and glanced at the wine bottle he had set to breathe on the counter. He would need to put it back to the fridge. "You've got to get going in a few minutes?"

Sho never apologized because Jun didn't want him too; Jun had his own moments and they have been working on random scheduling for a considerable time. Apology had only made things even worse. Act of apology on the other hand were welcomed and consider as a proper method to assuage the guilt. "The company car is already at front waiting for me."

Jun slowly circled the kitchen island without another word. He walked Sho back toward the wall before pressing himself into Sho's space and held him against the wall. Sho didn't put up a significant fight, instead he welcomed Jun's by wrapping his hands on his waist. Their hips met, Jun's pressing lightly and Sho's bucking in response, and Jun knew that he had this.

"Jun.” Sho breathed him, his eyes already fixed on Jun's parting lips. "They're waiting."

"You have a few minutes, right?"

"They—." Sho leaned in closer, hands slid down and settled on Jun's ass.

"—just have to wait." Jun closed their remaining distance and sealed Sho's lips with a kiss.

Time is of the essence; the remaining resistance from Sho dissolved entirely. He kissed Jun, mouth wet and open, sucking greedily. It didn't take long to get Jun out of breath from the kiss, before Sho broke the kiss, demanding and insistent. "Less than few minutes now,"

Jun smirked, squeezing Sho's hips, holding him in place before he slid down onto his knees. Sho's hands followed, gliding impatiently on the curved back, shoulder, and ended tangled in Jun's hair. He held his breath as Jun got in front of his crotch and efficiently unzipped him, pulling down his boxer with his trousers without any finesse. Jun set to first tease playfully, licking the half-hard cock a few times before he swallowd Sho's cock whole. Sho's breath hitched before he let out a long and deep growl, instinctively rolling his hips forward to slide deeper onto Jun's hot mouth. The enticing sound, the fingers pulling his hair hard enough make him winced, only spurred Jun more. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked harder, bobbing his head faster. His only goal at the moment was to make Sho come hard and fast and now.

"Fuck. _Jun_."

With unwavering rhythm, Jun kept on his set goal rhythm, rendering Sho helpless in record time. Holding on for the ride, Sho could only keep his tight hold on Jun's hair, surrendering himself to the faster dan only faster pace. He came with a loud cry without even managed give a warning. Considering this as a win on his book, Jun worked Sho through completion with ease. Trying to prolong the moment, he took his sweet time before letting Sho's soft cock out his mouth.

When Sho's hold on his hair loosened, he looked up to find a satisfied Sho. "You are—," with his uneven breath, Sho slid himself down on his knee, pressing his body onto Jun's lap and throwing both of down to the kitchen floor. He pushed Jun to slid further to give himself a space, "—amazing."

If Jun was surprised on how this turned out, he didn't show it. Instead he was helpfully sliding himself up, holding himself up on his elbow while Sho's hands were already going inside his jeans, tugging it down urgently. "You're going to be late. They—."

"—just have to fucking wait." He silenced Jun with a harsh growl and worked immediately down Jun's crotch. Jun's head was thrown back as he let out a loud moan the moment he felt Sho's lips kissed his inner thigh, moving closer to his hard cock. He straightened his shoulders up, fist balling without purchase, as Sho set the exact same rough and hard pace as his. As he spread his leg wider to allow Sho more space, he felt something vibrated on the back of his thigh at the same time with a perfect amount suck from Sho. He ignored it and hooked his heels on Sho's back, urging him on and using them as leverage to press himself up to meet Sho's mouth. He was desperately close when he held gazed down to see Sho's lips tight around his glistening cock. Sho cast his glance up to meet his eyes with a dark glint. Jun felt scratch of teeth along with a loud slurp and perfect amount of suction. He thrust hard into Sho's mouth and let go with a long groan.

Right after he stopped shaking, Sho's mouth abruptly left his cock. Jun growled at the lost of warmth to be slightly comforted by Sho's hand giving a few last pulls.

Jun was about to start catching his breath when he saw Sho was already back on his feet, pulling his trouser and hastily tucking his shirt back to presentable state. Sho would be away for a while and Jun would miss him later and _that_ was a good bout of sex; that should tide him over for a while. Jun was past caring, he could use a minute or two on the floor. He heard Sho's phone buzzed insistently on the kitchen table; the car has probably already been waiting for a while and he wasn't even sorry about that. He watched Sho smoothed the front of his trousers down. It would have to do, he didn't have time to change.

Jun made a soft purr from his spot on the floor, still with his jeans low on his knees, shirt riding up, hands limp on his side, eyes closed and a satisfied smile. He savored the hard cool surface on his back, cooling his sweaty sated body. "I love it when you're sorry," he said before finally closing his eyes, completely relaxed.

Done with his belt, Sho tried not to chuckle seeing Jun splayed and looked like he's ready to curl on the floor without any heed of anything in the world. He kneeled back on the floor, reaching to fix Jun's jeans before his hands were softly swatted away.

"No. I'll get it in a while."

"Make sure you do." Sho tried to give another tug but Jun still didn't budge. He gave up and decided to lean further to give a soft peck on Jun's still burning cheek.

With his eyes still closed, Jun pouted. "Lips."

Sighing loudly for act, Sho complied, closing Jun's lips with his, adding few licks of tongue, sharing what they have just shared. It was short and that was what they could spare at the moment.

"I'll call later. Don't fell asleep on the floor, Macchan."

"Hmm." Jun sighed contently even if he was losing heat when Sho went about to get to the door.

He heard the front door clicked off but he stayed where he were, giving himself a feat as the lingering sensation slowly fading. Half minute later, Jun pulled himself up, eyeing the damage, and stretched contently. He cursed lightly when he felt a buzz of his phone on his calf. Reaching for the back pocket of his jeans, he took out his phone. After sloppily slithered back into his jeans and without bothering to button anything, he sat there on the kitchen floor and answered the call.

Nino's laugh rang loud on his ear right after he said hello. "Lips."

"Oh, fucking classy, Ninomiya!" Jun cast his gaze to the ceiling, half-wishing that Nino was around so he could slap the other square on the face.

"I was hoping I could drop a message on your voicemail, but hey, I guess there's some buttons got pressed?"

Jun knows that Nino's calling about business but his voice was entirely too gleeful for an assignment brief. "Yet you don't have the decency to hang up?"

"And missed the golden chance? It's not like I was intentionally eavesdropping."

"I knew there was an extra vibration somewhere."

"Yeah." Nino got into another laughing fit again. "All the vibration that is not Sho's vibration."

"At least I was getting some on the kitchen floor," Jun said, not without a hint of pride.

"Ouch. You like it nasty."

Jun laughed at that while Nino's laugh ceased into few short giggles. He reminded the other that he was calling to reply for an unanswered call from before. "So, you need me somewhere?"

"Yes. The car has been waiting for you."

Jun sighed. "At least can I have a shower?"

"The car has been waiting for you."

Jun could hear Nino's still snickering—and probably would be for a long time, until Jun found something new to twist his arm with. Then again, he guessed he already had his private time and it was worth every beat of Nino's annoying giggle. "I'll be down in a few minute," he said before he hung up.

 

.

 

"Sho-chan! What the hell take you so long?" Contrary to his scolding tone, Aiba's eyebrows were wiggling knowingly.

"Oh shut up." Sho tried to suppress the embarrassed flush of being late by slamming the door a little bit too hard before Aiba drove away. Aiba could wiggle his eyebrows all he wanted but Sho certainly wasn't pleased of being not punctual for once. But then again they should've known and given him a spare time since they were dragging him out of his home at dinnertime. "We were going to have some delicious chicken eastern European dish whose name I couldn't even pronounced. This better be good."

Aiba sobered immediately at the mention of work. "It is. It is huge. And Ohno-san wants you on this immediately. Everything is ready for you."

Sho reached for Aiba's iPad and started reading the directives.

 

.

 

Aiba had excused himself to go to the supply room to deal with Sho's cargo and carrier because, as the directives clearly stated, Sho had to meet Ohno personally before he had to catch his plane in the next hour.

Ohno was already waiting on the main meeting room when Sho walked in. "Satoshi-kun," he said in greeting.

"Good evening, Sho," Ohno says, gesturing him to take the closest seat. "I am sorry for dragging you out without notice on your day off but I have something for you."

"Okay." Sho sets himself down on the chair. He knew Ohno would only need a solid confirmation but it didn't help settling the uneasiness of having to be briefed personally. Aiba probably wasn't exaggerating when he said that this was huge. Now Sho was completely curious. "I have read the directives. You want me to fly to Hiroshima tonight for them? Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I need to transport them to Tokyo."

"Yes," Ohno nodded and lifted his hand to hold Sho's next line. "This is where it gets tricky."

"Tricky?"

"As tricky as it could possibly be."

"What do you mean?" Sho shifted on his seat. Ohno was being vague, he could tell, and it only meant one thing. Danger. Unnecessary danger.

"I believe there was a reason these three are currently in their home town," Ohno began, "but the directives didn’t indicate any related points."

Still in confusion, Sho tried to make his own conclusion and failed. "And? So?"

"And it seems shady in a way, in a way which set my personal alarm. This is huge, Sho. I suppose Aiba has already told you that. You need to pick up not one but three of them from three different places around town and then to transport all of them back to Tokyo together." Ohno waited until Sho acknowledged what he had himself laid out just now before he continued with softer voice. "And they have asked for you specifically."

"Specifically?"

"Specifically." Ohno sighed, his posture sunk down on the big head chair of the meeting room and for the first time Sho saw concern clearly reflected on those kind eyes.

"Government assignment?"

"Private."

Sho's eyebrow raised in both awe and concern. They rarely had private party as clients except for several high-profile ones; they would have been in full knowledge that the Department of Defense would have direct access for their personal files should Sho were given the assignment. Most of them would have opted a safer and more sophisticated private agency even for a larger fee.

"You have an idea on how we should handle this?" Sho shifted in his seat, listening as concern grows inside him.

 

.

 

"My source reminded me that they are most dangerous when they are together. I couldn't help to ask more questions. It hit something in my mind but I can't pin down on anything right now except intuition. Everything looked neat, too neat even, for these three, these special three." Ohno threw an open worried glance at him. "You should be extra careful, Sho-chan."

Ohno finally let out his nickname and Sho couldn't help to be a bit relieved. It's just a job, a dangerous job but just a job nonetheless. He only has to finish it—if it is so huge he will be getting a lot of bonus for this. He could splurge later on the new fridge Jun has dreamily browsed on their computer lately; it'd be nice to give a good surprise.

"I have a plane to catch, so if there's nothing else..." Sho let his sentence hanging, just in case Ohno had anything else to say.

"Just be careful. I will personally be monitoring you closely. Aiba has set up everything for you. So just be careful."

Ohno's concern unnerved him a little but Sho shook the feeling off for now, he had a job to do. "I will be."

 

.

 

“Business class?” Jun raised his eyebrow and smirked in triumph, when he read the ticket Nino had just handed him. “I’m only going to Hiroshima. Why are being you lavish and cute with the arrangement all of a sudden, Ninomiya?”

“I’m getting slow and old,” Nino says, casting a scold, grumbling as he went about to set up the projected directives. “Consider it a chance of a life time.”

Jun snorted and let the opportunity to tease passed. They had more pressing matters and from what Nino had just briefed him it wasn’t just an easy pick up. They’ve been talking in hushed tones since they left the office to head to the airport. “So, anything else before I go?”

If Jun wasn’t paying attention he would’ve missed the moment Nino’s face went from blank to slight apprehensive at the question. He waited for Nino to give back an additional instruction, an offhand retort, or even a playful punch in the arm and received a brief touch on the arm with a low voiced concern. “Please be careful.”

Disquiet clenched and gripped him tight but Jun managed a weak nod. “I will.”

 

.


End file.
